


shaken and stirred

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lust at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Malia finally travels to France
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: 100-word challenges [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 5
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	shaken and stirred

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tough, mute, wave
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/616920996317986816/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompts-tough-mute-wave)

The bad guys were vanquished, the school years were over, and Malia deserved a vacation. Her first stop was France where she’d stay on a former pack member’s couch.

However, after all the plane sickness, Malia was ready to nap by a toilet by the time she arrived at Isaac’s apartment.

They stared at one another in the doorway, gaping. The animal part of Malia’s brain was suddenly much more interested in jumping this guy while the human part keenly remembered all the bouncing that would involve.

“Bathroom,” Isaac said like out of a fog, pointing inside, and Malia ran.

**Author's Note:**

> #I have no idea what the relationship status with Scott is #Malia will have to think about that after


End file.
